


Plummet to Me, Star of Mine

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I have to put the warning there, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: It's been a bad couple of weeks, Brian just needs some space. The boys, naturally, freak out.





	Plummet to Me, Star of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill. Slowly moving them over. Let me know if I need to tag this further.

The last couple of weeks have been hard. Between midterms and drunken groping between bandmates (and the confusing feelings _that_ brought), Brian hasn’t had time to stop his spiral.

Then he finds out he failed an exam. He had a feeling that he would, but he had held out hope that he could pull off a C.

He doesn’t think about much beyond dropping his bag and binder on the table. The buzzing in his head is reaching a crescendo. Brian books it out of the flat. Someone is calling his name. To make sure that he’d be alone he walks quickly and between alleyways. His mind is purely static, but its an improvement from the battering of thoughts he’s been dealing with. The feeling is soon replaced by the dark pit from the month prior crawling its way out of the depths of his mind.

If he had his boys, anyone, it might not be so bad. Too bad his skin stings at the thought of anyone touching him right now.

He knows where he wants to go. The rain barely registers with him. Although he realizes his jacket was tangled with his bag, and the chilling rain burns his skin. There’s a bridge peeking between rolls of mist. He wraps his arms around himself. His spot is still reachable.

Brian slips through the bars, more of a struggle now that he’s taller. He secures a grip on the top bar and tilts forward until he feels weightless. For a second everything quits.

Arms wrap around his chest and he’s halfway over the bar before he thinks about reacting. He tries to buck the arms away from him but they tighten.

“No. Don’t. Everything is going to be okay.”

_Roger?_

“Roger, what the hell?”

“We should be asking you that.”

“John?”

Brian turns his head to see John tensed as though he’s ready to move. He tries to get free but Roger holds tight. This time he’s able to catch his expression. Roger looks terrified. A quick glance to John reveals fear-tinged eyes.

“What’s happened? You’re starting to freak me out.”

“We’re freaking _you_ out?” John snaps.

Roger buries his face in Brian’s neck. Brian has no idea what’s happening. He looks to John for guidance.

“Brian, it’s been five hours-”

_Has it?_

“You just ran out of the flat. You didn’t even acknowledge Freddie, and then we saw your test.”

Brian winces.

“And you haven’t been your best, yeah?”

He didn’t think they had noticed.

“Then your mom says you may have gone here, and this bridge is well known for-”

Roger whines. Brian thinks he’s going to have bruises by the time Roger lets him go. That might take awhile he realizes once he figures out what John is implying. His heart stops.

“I wasn’t-”

“Didn’t exactly look like you weren’t doing anything.”

“I wasn’t trying to- I was trying to calm down.”

John looks doubtful.

“Roger let him up. We need to get back to Fred.”

“Where’s Fred?”

“At home, waiting for you or a call. He’s nearly manic.”

Roger hasn’t let him go.

“Roger, we’ll get sick if we stay out here any longer.”

Slowly Roger stands. His hands don’t leave him, and they pull Brian up. Roger plasters himself to his side. John grabs his hand. He doesn’t fight them, sensing that everything is fragile. The glass on the edge of the table.

They’re inseparable on the walk back to the flat. Freddie drags him into the living room, he can’t get his shoes off. Brian is soaking wet and likely going to water stain the carpet.

Like Roger, Freddie doesn’t’ seem keen to let him goo. Roger covers his back and John still holds his hand. Somehow, this makes Brian break down into heaving sobs. Freddie shushes him.

“Don’t cry.”

He stops nearly forty minutes later and practically passes out.

Brian wakes up to someone playing with his hair. Roger then.

“I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

He’s too exhausted to reply.

Something warm, soft, and wet (lips?) presses against his palm.

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

John.

Brian’s eyes flutter open.

“I’m okay. Promise.”

“Still happy you’re safe.”

John coaxes him back to sleep.

Freddie deliberately wakes him up, “Brian?”

He hums in acknowledgment. His mind spins with tasks he needs to complete today. There’s an ache forming in his hip and across his chest from where Roger dragged him over a rail. Fingers cup his jaw and tilt his head so that he’s facing Freddie. Their eyes meet.

“Were you- would you- have you?”

It takes him a second to figure out what Freddie is referring to.

Brian shakes his head, “today was a bad day.”

“You’ve been off for a few months. I didn’t think it was that bad, you had a lot of good days. I figured it was because you’re a sad soul.”

Brian nods, “just stress, Freddie. I would never. Not now.”

“Have you?”  

A shrug, “thought about it.”

Freddie pulls him closer. It dislodges one of John’s hands, which thumps quietly on the floor. He makes a quiet noise of protest but follows after Brian and digs his nose in between Brian’s shoulders.

“If you ever, ever feel like that again, swear you’ll come to one of us. We care about you.”

Brian has never doubted that but sometimes the frantic thoughts bury his sensible ones. Freddie seems to understand that but wants the reassurance.

“I’ll try.”

“We can’t lose you. I can’t lose you.”

Brian trials his lips across Freddie’s inner wrist. They can both pretend that it didn’t happen.

“I really wasn’t thinking about it. Things just looked like I was.”

“I trust you.”

“Both of you,” Roger grumbles from somewhere near Brian’s stomach, “shut it.”

Brian smiles. Freddie rolls his eyes, but his fingers don’t leave Brian’s face. They’re on the precipice of something special, they’re still the glass on the edge but this time he’s not afraid of letting it tip over. There’s something that will catch them.

**Author's Note:**

> @Sammyspreadyourwings on Tumblr


End file.
